shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gendai Fighters
Gendai Fighters is a fighting game that consists of characters from the modern times not limited towards TV and Cartoons, Video Games, Anime & Manga and etc. ranging from 2010 - present. Gameplay Gendai Fighters lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Players can pick a total of 2 characters to form a team to fight the other team. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': super special techniques activated when the Voltage Gauge fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. The Game will start off with a few starters as alot of the characters can be unlocked by purchasing them with points after a match. Characters Starter Characters *Steven Universe (Steven Universe) *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Frisk (Undertale) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Baxter (Super Baxter) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *Cuphead (Cuphead) Unlockable Characters ;These Characters are unlocked by going to the shop mode and buy the fighters. *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Steveonnie (Steven Universe) *Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Sans (Undertale) *Undyne (Undertale) *McCree (Overwatch) *Genji (Overwatch) *Hanzo (Overwatch) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Hello Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Gunther (Super Baxter) *Baxter Ewers (Real Life) *Emily Hoshizora (Glitter Force Doki Doki) *Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) *Gunvolt "The Azure Striker" (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *K.O. (OK KO!) *Enid (OK KO!) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) *Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) *Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) *Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) *Queen Bee (Miraculous Ladybug) *Zak Storm (Zak Storm) *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Goat (Goat Simulator) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Ballora (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Gang Beast (Gang Beasts) *Monokuma (Danganronpa) *Parzival (Ready Player One) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Mob (Mob Psycho 100) DLC Characters These Characters can be dowloaded and are considered Downloadable Content. *Baldi (Baldi's Basics) *Asta (Black Clover) *Ren Homura (Monster Strike) *Red Noir (Miraculous Red / Ladybug) *Yuki Yuna (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) *Madeline (Celeste) *Emerald Pioneer (Emerald Pioneer) *William (Nioh) *Kat (Gravity Rush) Stages Trivia Category:Fighting Games